You Took Him From Me
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Jane finally gets to meet Thor's brother, Loki, and there conversation is certianly . . . interesting. Takes place during the middle of The Avengers; no spoilers. Mentions of Jane/Thor and past Thor/Loki. One-shot.


**AN: This takes place in the middle of the Avengers and is an idea I simply came up with out of the blue. No real spoilers and mentions of Thor/Loki and Jane/Thor so if you don't like either one I suggest you don't read this. I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Jane would've been lying if she said she wasn't scared. With Loki on the loose, Erik taken over, and being unable to contact anyone except Coulson she had every right to be frightened. However, she remained strong and didn't let it show, at least most of the time.

However, she couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her lips as the very man she had been thinking of appeared.

She had never seen Loki before, never really had anyone described him to her either, but she realized it was he as her eyes fell upon him. Tall with hair black as night, bright green eyes, and cloths that looked completely Asgardian, who else could it be? She was able to keep herself from trembling but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"You are Jane are you not?" he asked.

His voice was similar to Thor's but only in accent and choice of words. Loki's voice was cold and, instead of void of emotion, was filled with anger, hatred . . . and what Jane could swear was hurt.

"Yes," she said and then realizing that her voice had come out as barely more than a squeak, quickly said again, "Yes."

For a while Loki didn't say anything, merely looking over her as one might analyze an interesting bug before stepping on it. Finally, though, he asked, "You do realize who I am do you not?"

"Yes, Loki, brother of Thor—"

"He is not my brother!" interrupted Loki with obvious hatred in his voice. However, behind it Jane could hear pain, loss, and longing. "He never was my brother! Thor is nothing."

"If that's true then why are you so quick to correct me?" asked Jane before she could stop herself.

Silence filled the room until finally Loki commented, "I do believe you understand how easy it would be for me to kill you now and yet you question me; you stand your ground." For a moment respect flashed in his eyes and then it was gone as he continued, "I am not here to kill you despite what you may think though."

"Then why are you here? If you hate your brother so much why not kill me. You seem to want to hurt him, this would seem to be the best way," replied Jane. It probably wasn't the smartest thing, suggesting that it would make more since for Loki to kill her but she was honestly curious.

Loki murmured something impossible to understand.

"What?" asked Jane.

"You humans are just as daft as the rest of Asgard. I never wished to hurt him. To hurt him only causes me greater pain."

"Then why do you go on like this—Ah!" she couldn't help the gasp that moved pass her lips as in front of her Loki's skin changed to blue and his eyes turned bright red.

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. Before I even knew it I was born broken, born different. There is nothing else I can do."

"But that doesn't make any since. It's almost like you're destroying everything because you think you're supposed to, not because you want to. You're becoming the iconic villain because you don't believe you can even fill that role."

This time Jane knew that she had hit something. Loki was quite, his mouth slightly open as tears appeared in his eyes. They disappeared, however, as he blinked them away and closed his mouth. "This isn't what I came for to talk."

"If not to talk and not to kill me, then what?" asked Jane, waiting for his answer.

Nevertheless, instead of answering her question, he asked, "Why did you take him from me?"

"What?"

"You took him from me? You may not understand but at one time he was the center of my entire world. I cared for him so much and you took him," replied Loki.

"Do you mean, Thor?" she asked, completely confused.

"Of course I mean Thor!" yelled Loki. "It's obvious he's in love with you over anyone and everyone else. He used to care for me like that. I used to be the center of his world. Now I've been thrown aside."

Jane was pretty sure she understood what he was getting at but it shocked her enough to ask, "You were more than simply brothers weren't you?"

"Of course we were! I cared for him, still care for him! He was, is, and forever will be the center of my universe but I am no longer his and it is all because of you."

"I . . . I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway Loki," Jane quickly said, being completely honest. "I didn't fall in love with Thor just to hurt you and neither did Thor. If you would just listen to him you would learn that he still cares deeply for you."

"But that simply isn't enough," replied Loki, and then he was gone. He seemed to have gotten his answer, and much more than he had bargained for with visiting Jane.

She never did tell anyone of her conversation with Loki. She never told anyone that she had met Thor's brother and past lover, not even Thor himself. She probably should've told someone, anyone, but instead she kept it inside.

When the war with Loki had ended, and she heard of his going back to Asgard to be imprisoned, Jane couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She probably shouldn't have but she did all the same. He was so broken, so hurt, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do.

Only Loki could truly fix himself but it honestly seemed like he didn't want to. Maybe because the anger gave him a purpose, maybe because the pain felt real. Whatever the reason, Jane knew he would remain that way until he decided to finally do something by himself and not by someone else's forced words.


End file.
